Infinite
Infinite, formerly known as the "ultimate mercenary", is an antagonist that appears in Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal, and was formerly the leader of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. During a raid, Infinite was transformed by Dr. Eggman to protect his facility, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of Shadow The Hedgehog. Ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby as a means of not only becoming stronger, but to also abandon his "weak", past self. History *2017: The Ultimate Mercenary Infinite's real name is Tyler, one of Jacob's childhood friends, who was forced by two criminals to raid Eggman's base for his electronic devices or else he and the other Jackals would be killed by them, he then became the insecure leader of the Jackal Squad. Dr. Eggman, who recently discovered the Phantom Ruby, used the newly-found gemstone to conjure an army of Egg Pawns, giving the Jackal Squad some opposition. Infinite commanded his forces to handle the robots as he targeted Eggman straight ahead, however, he was stopped by Metal Sonic, Infinite's sword, however, struck against the Phantom Ruby as Metal moved out the way, giving Infinite a vision of a desolate, destroyed world. Metal clawed his left eye, leaving it scarred and knocking him out and he was placed in a container where he was tested on and brainwashed to turn under Eggman's control and turn evil, and changing his eye colour. Later on, Infinite and his squad eventually fell victim to Shadow The Hedgehog, who infiltrated Eggman's Facility. After being berated by Eggman for his incompetence at protecting the facility, Infinite ambushed Shadow, only to be completely subdued by the brooding hedgehog. Calling the jackal leader worthless, Infinite broke into a tantrum, realizing just how weak and humiliating he truly was. Infinite would then seek out the alligence of the Eggman Empire, fusing with the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype in an attempt to become stronger and seek out vengeance against Shadow. With his newfound power, Infinite abandoned the former, weak version of himself, gaining a mask to hide his scars, symbolizing his rebirth. Shortly after obtaining his powers, Infinite was dispatched by Dr. Eggman to deal with E-123 Omega, who had proceeded to slaughter a whole lot of Eggman's henchmen on his way through Eggman's base. Confronting Omega, Infinite proceeded to effortlessly defeat the robot with his abilities. When Eggman attacked a large urban center with his robots, Infinite engaged Sonic The Hedgehog when the latter made short work of Eggman's forces. Overwhelming Sonic with his power, Infinite defeated and captured Sonic. After's Sonic's defeat, Infinite provided Eggman with a new power that allowed the doctor to conquer 99% of the planet in three days, resulting in the Eggman Empire controlling that much of the world. Instated as the leader of Eggman's entire army, Infinite worked alongside Eggman's henchmen (Metal Sonic, Zavok and Chaos) and it is his existence that binds the aforementioned individuals in Eggman's army. However, Infinite eventually found opposition in the form of the Resistance. Relationships *Shadow The Hedgehog Arguably the person who had the most impact on Infinite was Shadow The Hedgehog. After his squad was destroyed by the brooding hedgehog during an attack on Dr. Eggman base, Infinite, furious, attempted to attack him, only to be effortlessly defeated. Before he left, Shadow made clear his disgust, and demanded never to see his "weak face" again. Infuriated that he'd been humiliated, the mercenary took Shadow's words to heart, and went on to discard all remnants of his old life, becoming the entity known as Infinite. Much later, Infinite once again encountered Shadow, having defeated Omega, and was ecstatic, though Shadow failed to remember him. Infinite's reaction to this was to cast Shadow into a false interpretation of Green Hill, where Shadow would be falsely contacted by an Omega who at first, seemed to be perfectly normal, but as time progressed, soon managed to devolve into incessantly repeating that he was not weak. Infinite later uses a false Shadow to help install fear into the Resistance during Eggman's reign. *Sonic The Hedgehog His first meeting with Sonic The Hedgehog had him beating the blue hedgehog effortlessly. This ultimately had Infinite's ego receiving a massive boost. When meeting Sonic for the first time since he defeated him at Mystic Jungle, Infinite proceeded to sense a smell from Sonic and assumed the smell was fear of encountering him due to last time, though Sonic corrected him and explained the smell was actually sweat due to Sonic having ran all the way there, and also smugly explained that Infinite had not left an impression on him at all. Because of his beating Sonic twice, he proceeded to spare him, solely because he deemed him not worth killing. This would ultimately prove to be his downfall, as not only did Sonic proceed to inspire Jacob to fight off against him, but both Sonic and Jacob proceeded to bring him down for the count even with a fully charged Phantom Ruby. *Jacob Infinite had a personal connection with Jacob, as he had been one of his childhood friends when growing up. They later re-encountered each other at Metropolis, with Infinite trying to intimidate Jacob, although they, due to Sonic's word of encouragement, ultimately chose to fight Infinite instead of giving in to fear. Infinite then tried to finish him off when remembering who he was, although due to Jacob's possession of a Phantom Ruby prototype, he managed to evade the attack, leaving Infinite shocked before ultimately dismissing the matter and leaving him be. Ultimately, Jacob alongside Sonic ended up bringing him down for the count. *Dr. Eggman When Infinite and his squad raided Dr. Eggman's base for weapons to sell, the doctor's army overwhelmed them, and the Phantom Ruby allowed Metal Sonic to get the upper hand against Infinite. Infinite was later a subject in the Phantom Ruby experiments, and had the final version merged with his very being. Following Eggman's domination of the Earth, Infinite would continue to prove loyal to the doctor, serving as his right-hand and enforcer, though he did not hesitate to voice his displeasure with some of Eggman's choices, and openly acknowledged himself as the better of the two. Interestingly, Infinite is one of the only powerful entities that Eggman aligned himself with who did not end up betraying him. *Jackal Squad It would seem that Infinite was close to his former squadmates in the Jackal Squad, as he was furious when Shadow destroyed them. Likewise, the rest of the squad seemed to place a lot of faith and trust in Infinite, believing that they could survive on their own. Physical Description Infinite is an anthropomorphic jackal with black fur. He has white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also has pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. His right eye is coloured blue, though he has a scar across it, and his left eye is yellow. He also has a medium-long white muzzle with cheek tuffs and a black nose. After abandoning his old identity, Tyler, Infinite began wearing a silver-coloured mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his right eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear. Despite having a red and green eyed right eye on his mask, he also possesses one on his face, his left eye has scars, caused by Metal Sonic scratching him. Infinite possesses the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype that is fused to his chest. When Infinite channels the power of the gemstone, he can surround himself in a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body. Personality Infinite is an enigmatic and mysterious, yet lethal and dark figure. He is cold and stern, though deeply sadistic and cruel. Prior to becoming Infinite, he was a kind, insecure, shy and friendly person who would stop at nothing to make some friends, he had at least some degree of care for his men in Jackal Squad, as he angrily confronted Shadow over the destruction of the Jackal Squad before fighting him. He is also extremely sadistic, taking great pleasure in the pain and torment of others. He even willingly lets Jacob run unharmed, just so he could relish in his terrified screams. Extremely collected and confident with a cynical, nonchalant demeanor, he presents himself as perceptive and aloof, toying with and barely sparing his enemies a thought even in direct combat. He also appears rather arrogant and sure about his strength, as he often exhibits a sense of superiority when talking to others and shows little respect for figures like Sonic. He is, however, able to acknowledge attributes to his opponents he deemed commendable, as he acknowledged before attacking Omega that the latter was "spirited." His most notable character trait, however, was his inferiority complex, especially regarding any perceived weakness he might have. This was most especially apparent when he fought Shadow and was easily beaten by him. After Shadow bluntly told him he was worthless and told him to not show "Infinite's pathetic face" to him ever again, Infinite proceeded to rage on how he was not weak before ultimately subjecting himself to being fused with the Phantom Ruby prototype, and completely discarding any trace of his old identity, to the point where he refused to show his own face. Other indications of this trait were shown where he expressed disgust at Eggman calling a retreat, viewing it as a tacit admission to weakness. Even after his defeat, Infinite tries to insist that he can fight on, even as he is pulled from the battlefield. This inferiority complex is implied to have developed into a mad obsession with strength. When Shadow runs through a Phantom Ruby-made Green Hill, Infinite's thoughts are echoed through a false Omega, constantly repeating that he was not weak, almost like a paranoid reassurance, showing Infinite as a truly insecure individual. Weapons The only weapon Infinite has used is a red sword given to him to raid Eggman's base back when he was Tyler. Theme Song "Theme of Infinite" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4&t=0s Voice Voice from game. (Liam O'Brien) Infinite Quotes "You may call me... "Infinite"... in the brief moments that remain to you" "That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power. The power to make all yield to my will. I... was... REBORN!" "Heh... You are spirited I'll give you that. Very well. My new power will be the last thing you see!" "Well, look who's back from the dead. The little blue saviour. But what's that I smell? You reek of fear. Glad to see I left an impression." "Fine... I will teach you fear, then pain, and then... well, at least the fear and pain will end." "This wasn't part of my agenda, but I'm always happy to crush a hero. It keeps the rabble in line. Shows them that there is no hope" "More ants to crush. I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge. And as if to answer, the world sends me a trembling child" "There is no reason to resist. Your saviour is no more. I can taste you terror, child. All that anxiety and doubt...it's delicious. Give in to your fear, flee, screaming, and I'll let you live" "I've been up against better, just take a look at my face..." "No, wait! I can still fight!" "I'm shaking... Me!? Me... Afraid...!? Urgh. Pathetic!? Me... he's calling ME weak!? No! I am not weak! I'm...I'm not. I'm not weak! I AM NOT WEEEEAAAAAAK! URRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Gallery sonic-forces.png SFE3TR34.png TylerInfinite.png infinite__sonic_forces_by_eightsrodriguez-dbdijy6.png infinite_unmasked_by_keikonimidnight-dbjjj8m.jpg|Infinite Unmasked infinitebefore.png|Infinite (Tyler) before his transformation Trivia *Infinite is the second Sonic character to be depicted with heterochromia, with the first being the Commander. *Infinite is the fifth Sonic character to have an "Ultimate" title ("The Ultimate Mercenary"); the first was Shadow ("The Ultimate Life Form"), the second was Emerl ("The Ultimate Lifeform/Being"), the third was E-123 Omega ("The Ultimate E-series Robot") and the fourth is Eclipse The Darkling ("The Ultimate Alien"). Category:Villains Category:Sonic Characters